User talk:Haegemonia
[[User talk:Haegemonia/Archive|'Talk Page Archive']] Okey-dokey. Put simply, my contributions to this wiki will mainly be new information missed by ommission or other such issues, house-cleaning, and ensuring the accuracy of the articles is kept in check. Please post here if you have any questions or such. Really, I'm willing to help with just about anything, so feel free to ask. --Haegemonia 21:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh jah, remember to check on my blog from time to time, in case you are really that interested. I'm serious. Do it. NOW. --Haegemonia(talk) 20:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) hey, haeg! long time, no see, man! it's 1onskates... (I've been reading through all my posts and stuff here from 3+ years ago... Boy I was an awkward kid). It's so good to see a familiar face! I tried getting into contact with Kristen (and just the old gang in general), but from what I've been digging through, it seems like she hasn't passed through here in a long time. It's really great seeing you again, Haegemonia! -1onskates (former) 00:34, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, Haegemonia! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Dead Space community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:30, September 22, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, nothing needed on your end! I'll add Dead Space to the list and approve it :) Footers should roll out by the end of the month. Thanks! Raylan13 (talk) 22:11, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I noticed that the Dead Space 3 quote 'Good men mean well. We just don't always end up doing well.' at the top of Isaac Clarke's page is attributed to Ch 12 Dead Space 2 rather than Dead Space 3. I don't know how to fix it, or I would. Thank you! :) 02:08, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi there haeqemonia, it edited at lot of wikies, such as La. Noire, Dying Light, the Boondocks, Dead Island, GTA, and more. so yeah Any way, Isaac Clarke'ss hometown is New York City and Hanford Carthusia's hometown is Venice so goodbye. Vandalism Could you please block 71.3.139.139 for repeatedly vandalising/mass-editing the Hard Core mode article? Thanks. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 21:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: On Your Recent Edits Listen here how dare you threaten to ban me!,1 I just fond out about this and you could have noted me. 2 I am new to wiki editing, so I am sorry for the massive chages and others they were accidents, I am still trying to find out how this shit works, its hard.I just try to fix mistakes I find,sorry. RE: Hello It has been a while. I haven't been terribly active on wikis in general; apologies for my absence and inactivity here. For the immediate future, I'd like to remain an administrator. I know I've been away for a while, and Dead Space Wiki needs an active and responsive admin team; I believe I am capable of returning to at least weekly activity on the site. If I can't manage weekly or even biweekly activity, I'll definitely step down as an administrator, no later than January 2017. At any rate, it is good to hear from you and to see the site functioning well. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:22, July 25, 2016 (UTC) RE:Unconfirmed information Hello Haegemonia, it's me Christian. In the recent weeks user:Rainozonian posted a lot of information with an unconfirmed sources. He has also added a number of pages that has nothing to do with the series. Can you check if this content has plausible sources to confirm it's accuracy? Greetings,Christian. Nasa01 07:07, May 15, 2017 (UTC) RE:Page RE:Advertising Hello again,Haegemonia.It's me Christian.Can you nominate this page for deletion:"Jophet Salingsing Dumag"?Because clear advertisment is present. Greetings. Nasa01 17:43, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, thank you for letting me know. I'll look into this matter right away. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:10, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :No problem. Nasa01 06:48, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry i wanted to revert edits that were done to the 'Necromorphs" page by NoMoreVillains and not by you. By the way he has also changed the name of The Ubermorph. I reverted them as well. Greetings, Christian. Nasa01 20:42, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Shouldn't this page be deleted? Hello. Whats wrong with dead space 3? is a recently made page that isn't related to the information part of the wiki, rather: it belongs in the forums. This is not my domain and I've read the rules but can not find any rule that suggests this is allowed but I am uncertain. Though I still post this here, for your attention.--Theh5 (talk) 03:35, November 2, 2017 (UTC) No, you are quite right; such pages are not appropriate as articles and should instead only be forum posts. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. --Haegemonia(talk) 16:48, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Request for Deletion 01/31/18 Hey. I created a new page about Stevens from Dead Space Martyr but I realized too late that another page already existed. Please deleted the new one I created (Dr Stevens).D1D2M3 (talk) 17:44, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. Tenses Hello,Haegemonia,it is me Christian.It looks like some anonymous user changed the tense to past in some pages improperly.If you see this,can you take a quick look and reply to me about your opinion? Greetings,Christian.Nasa01 12:08, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :As of the latest Manual of Style, the preference is indeed for pages to be in the present tense; that said, the primary concern is readability, such that this doesn't concern me overmuch (given the relatively low traffic we are seeing right now). As such, if you wish to restore them to present tense it would be appreciated, but don't worry about it either way. --Haegemonia(talk) 21:06, July 21, 2018 (UTC) I will because it is more proper.Greetings to you,Christian Nasa01 07:04, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I tried my best ,however he reverted them again in the past tense.Greetings,ChristianNasa01 04:07, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :I want to add to this. Currently, this editor's acts is against the manual of style but allowed. Soon; it will be the majority of all pages. I believe that warrants the rewriting of the style manual to state that articles shall now be in past tense. But this editor is also changing real life content to past tense, example: Dead Space: Aftermath where it states that that this movie ¨was¨ made a full-length animation; implying that it is no longer a full-lenght animation. This editor may require administrative actions to reinforce proper editing or the style manual may require alterations. --Theh5 (talk) 14:33, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Fandom University I am adding a Fandom University player to the page to help out new or inexperienced editors on all wikis that are willing to accept it. You can see what it would look like on the Diablo Wiki. This is done with ImportJS and so can easily be removed at any time. Would you be ok with this addition here? [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:15, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and enabled it since I didn't hear back from you. If you decide you don't want it, just delete dev:FandomU.js from MediaWiki:ImportJS. [[User:Tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:09, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Long time Hey mate, just randomly logged in after all these years! Hope you are doing well, cheers! [[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 16:42, October 24, 2019 (UTC)